


Famous Last Words

by RaeSeddon



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, this was written in a fit of agnst after catching up to the most recent episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeSeddon/pseuds/RaeSeddon
Summary: Post Ep. 10 Season 2, Gary gets five minutes to rant to an old friend after offering to adopt said old friend's son. He's also getting very, very tired of screwing up.





	Famous Last Words

The video log beeped on the moment he entered the room, the action so ingrained in muscle memory he barely registered it through the roil of frustrated rage that turned in his stomach as a hand flattened back messy blond hair.

_"Why. Do I. Keep. LOSING YOU?!_ It's not like I'm trying to! Every time I think I've got you, I just make it worse for you, and your kid! Like...like the universe is telling me to just stop, give up, and you know what? For a while I wanted to. But you asked me to do something; something I'm still not sure I can do. That kid of yours is so _good_. Good lord, he is just such a...he’s a fuzzy little _angel_ with claws and a _boomstick_. I finally _get it_, I get why when you looked at him you didn’t feel worthy of him. I don’t. Not sure if I ever will. I’m not sure if I can do right by him without you. Which is why we’re coming for you, and I will do anything,_ anything_ to get you and Quinn back but… I can’t believe I’m saying this, _especially you_. Lilcato needs his dad more then I need-- anyway, I’m not you, but I’ll...I’ll be something like it, for as long as I need to. Just wait for us. We’re not gonna let that horned asshole win.”

Gary stabbed the _end_ key, flopping into the center of the bed that was still alien for it's lack of Gary-shaped indent born of five years tossing and turning, finally gripping one of the flimsy pillows to his chest, forcing a heavy bluster of air out of his lungs. He winced. Three days in the rejuvenation chamber, while necessary, was no substitute for the few months of real-world healing time his _soul_ needed. He knew that…_ thing_ that had taken him over, that called itself Invictus (which wasn’t Its name, no, It had spoken it to him and the sounds had burned into his mind even though he couldn’t form them himself, he’d always know It’s true name now, the same way the word_ thief_ would echo into oblivion for the rest of his life.)

It had only left him for Avocato because he was weak--unworthy--which was a feeling Gary thought he’d gotten used to a long time ago but here it was, hurting him all over again because this time that unworthiness had_ consequences_. He knew it would, but the consequences were usually ones he could live with. Time travel at first had given him so much hope--hope that he could fix things, if not for himself than at least the people around him. It’s the least he could do, seeing how almost everything he needed to fix was his fault anyway.

Avocato, Quinn, his father, the entire planet Earth, Avocato, and now Avocato _again_.

Something clanged hesitantly against the door; the sound of a small, fur covered hand against thick metal, a sound that Gary had been waiting for since they left Galag-22.

“C’mon in Spidercat.”

The door hissed open, LilCato standing on the threshold, rubbing one arm anxiously.

“Hey, uh, Thunderbandit. Can I come in?”

“Make yourself at home, buddy.” Gary knew he should get up, or at least do more than glance at the kid, but it was hard to hide wetly glinting eyes that way. The Vantrexian kit settled on the floor, his back to the edge of the bed, roughly at where Gary’s robotic arm draped over the side.

“I just wanted to say--I mean-- I know I end up saying this a lot but. Thanks. You...I know how much things _suck_ for you, like ever since you met my dad and I your life has gone to _hell_. You got your arm ripped off, you lost the_ Galaxy One_, Quinn, your _whole planet_ all just to keep me and my dad together. And I’m so, _so sorry_. I shouldn’t have run away. You’ve never run away from anything as long as I’ve _known you_, even though you’ve been scared shitless the whole time. We--Vantrexians can smell fear--it’s not just a dumb saying, we _can_ actually smell it and you’ve _reeked_ ever since I met you. But it’s never stopped you? And I wish I had...had half of whatever it is that...that… _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ll never run away again, I promise._”  
LilCato turned, nuzzling into Gary’s side as the metal arm tightened instinctively-- it always surprised Gary how synthetic nerves could react just as efficiently as organic ones. As a child he remembered seeing retired Infinity Guard whose prosthetics still hitched, lagging as the signals jumped from synapse to nano-fiber.

“I guess if I’m your vice-dad I should ground you.” Gary said softly, mustering a smile into soft orange fur.

“Would you, please? Or at least, take away cookie privileges?”

“Not getting to eat H.U.E’s cookies is a privilege.” Gary laughed. “You, little dude, are official ship taste-tester!”

“I can live with that.”

“Famous last words.” Gary expected to shiver a little as the phrase slipped thoughtlessly out, but if he did, it only made LilCato hold him tighter. Maybe there _were_ some things he was worthy of.


End file.
